Digital modulation of signals is a necessary component of communication of digital information across a network. Generally, the object of modulation is efficient transmission of information across a channel. Modulation operates by keying shifts in analog characteristics in response to the encoded modulation input. Modulation in its simplest form shifts frequency, amplitude or phase.
A sequence of modulated signals may give rise to sharp discontinuities of slope in the modulated carrier. Such discontinuities are associated with high harmonics. This is bandwidth intensive. Such use of bandwidth may be incompatible with efficient communication system design. Further, random occurrence of discontinuities within the communication may add bandwidth without introducing ancillary benefits such as reliable synchronization.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present application to obviate or mitigate some or all of the above disadvantages.